1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing styluses for testing the keyboard of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, employing touch-panels have become more and more popular. Especially, capacitance-type touch panels because of their good sensitivity. During use of capacitance-type touch panels, the touch areas of the touch panel are directly pressed with a finger, so an electronic field can be formed between a finger and the inside of the electronic device, thus, allowing the electronic device to detect the input signal using sensors.
So, after the electronic device has been manufactured, the quality of the touch panel needs to be tested, this is done by pressing the touch areas of the touch panel. Presently, the testing is implemented manually with fingers of the operators, but it is difficult to maintain a consistent pressing force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.